Where a helping hand can lead
by Nenifer121
Summary: Hermione needs some help with some things in her life. She wants experience. Sirius is only to happy to lend a hand, and finds himslef with a newly awoken sex kitten. Warning: VERY detailed descriptions. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly,I do not own any of the characters in this story, although the happening are all from my imagination, so I shall came responsibility.

**_Where a helping hand can lead._**

The Easter holidays were spent at headquarters, and this often meant that the house was quite full, indeed when Hermione walked in the room and looked around she was a little put out; no one had kept her a seat. The sofa was taken up by Lupin and Harry, who had Ginny sat at his feet. Ron was lying on the floor in front of the fire, Fred and George were sat in a corner talking quietly and the rest of the chairs were taken up by the older members of the Order. Her only option was to sit closer to the man who mystified her. He was lounging in a large armchair with a small glass of something in his hand, and a bottle of the same liquid on the end table next to him. His other hand was resting on his lap. Taking a deep breath she went and sat down, with her back against his chair, tying no to be too close. It wasn't all that comfortable.

Sirius bent over the end of his chair and asked her if she wanted it. 'Oh, no thank you, I'll just shift over to the front here, if you don't mind.' She replied.

'If your sure Hermione, I don't want everyone thinking I didn't offer my chair to a young woman.'

_Woman? That's the first time he's called me a woman, everyone calls me a girl… Well, I did turn sixteen a few months ago. I _am _a woman now. _As she was thinking that he had patted her shoulder lightly and she suppressed a shiver of longing for the man she had fancied for over a year.

As the talk turned to the student and the up coming exams Hermione heard the glass above her being refilled, and then again. Clearly Sirius was getting drunk again. _Ah well, he's always funny when he's drunk._ She suddenly felt as though a jolt of lightning had shot down her spine, Sirius had shifted and his free hand had found its way into her hair, ever so discretely and was being played with just enough for her to notice. She resisted the urge to rest her head on his knee or move a bit closer to his leg, and feel his warmth. He didn't mean anything by it, she probably had something in her hair.

* * *

It was still fairly early in the night when Ginny fell asleep, but the room's other occupant hadn't been as lucky to find a peaceful sleep. Hermione lay awake thinking. She had tried to get some sleep, but her thoughts kept wandering back to him, and his dark hair and his gentle touch. _What am I thinking? Gentle touch- he only played with my hair, it's not as though he touched me… Not that I wouldn't want him too, _she added.

She let her imagination wander a little further and realised that her hand had slipped under her nightdress and was edging towards her warm spot. Thinking that she might be able to sleep if she just let herself orgasm, she moved her hand more purposefully. She imagined Sirius kissing her, and moving further round to her neck and nibbling at her, gradually getting harder. She thought about his hands sliding over her body, soft and gentle, and eventually sliding down her smooth belly to her clit. At this her fingers began to work at herself in a practiced motion; she slipped two slim fingers inside herself and pulled them out and put them to her mouth, tasting herself. Her hand slipped back down and began working her swollen clit, moving in circles around it, occasionally moving over it, causing her to move her hips involuntarily. Her heart beat quicker and her back arched as she brought herself to climax, careful not to make too much noise as to wake Ginny.

_Well, maybe I can sleep now and get those silly thoughts out of my head._ Half an hour later, she had sat up in bed annoyed with herself, there was no way she'd be able to sleep, time to try the last option; a good book. Getting out of bed, she pulled her silk nightdress down so it was a respectable length, picked up her wand, lit it, and walked downstairs to the study, fully intending to find an old book full of hard spells.

The Black library (as Lupin had so fittingly named it) was full of books that Hermione had never heard of, indeed she very much doubted that Hogwarts would have book like these, not even in the restricted section. She found the section on charms and began to scan the volumes for something to read. Her eye was caught by a well used book called _Spells for the young Wizard – You'll find these SATISFYING, _intrigued she picked up the book and sat down at the desk, and was just about to open it when the door opened and the very man who was on her mind walked in.

'Hermione! What are you doing in here so late?' he looked quite shocked to see her in there, let alone in just a night dress.

'S-Sirius, I'm sorry, I'll go back to bed if you want to study or something. I just couldn't sleep so I was trying to find a book to read. To take my mind off things.'

'No, no, you're more then welcome to be in here. Is there anything I can do to help?' He smiled as Hermione gave him a look that said I doubt you can help me. 'I'm not that out of touch with the real world, and I can remember being sixteen you know.' He walked over and sat on the edge of the desk, in a position which Hermione thought was quite pleasing to the eye. She was sure he took a glance at the unopened book on the desk, and caught a slight twinkle in his eye. He obviously knew the book, perhaps it was his from when he was younger, she thought.

Not wanting to tell Sirius exactly what was on her mind right now, she muttered something about being stressed, and confused and the word 'exam' got thrown in for good measure too. Sirius looked at her and smiled. 'Tell you what, I'm not tired and you can't sleep, so why don't we have a drink and you can tell me about it, maybe I can help, or maybe the drink will just calm you down a bit. What do you say?'

'Alright then, why not, what do you have in? Tea?'

The man laughed, 'Hermione – I said a drink, not a cup of tea! We'll just have to see what you like. I've got most things in the cellar.'

'But, I'm not old enough to drink!' she protested, she had a funny feeling that getting drunk with Sirius would be a bad idea – she really wouldn't be able to sleep.

'Don't worry, I won't say anything, and you look like you could do with one. I won't let you get drunk.'

'Just the one then. I've always wanted to try Gillywater.'

* * *

Half an hour later, and several more than one drink later, Hermione had started to feel a lot less stressed and very comfortable lying at one end of the sofa, with her head on a cushion in Sirius's lap . They had talked about school and how they each coped with exams and talk was slowly changing to what they got up to in their free time, and how last year she had Victor Krum as a boyfriend.

'He wasn't really a boyfriend, more of a friend who was a boy. He never made any moves on me, and only kissed my cheek... God, I'm sixteen and I still haven't kissed a guy.' She added the last bit more to herself. 'And then there's Ron, I want to be with him, but then I'm worried that I'll kiss him wrong, or touch him how he won't like it. I have no idea what to do.' She paused. 'Sirius, when you were sixteen – did you know what you were doing and judge a girl on that kind of thing?'

'Well Hermione, you can ask Moony, I'd had a fair few girlfriends before I was sixteen. I know how to make a woman melt inside.' And with that he began to stoke her hair again, almost absently while he talked. 'I don't just mean in bed, I meant I could make a girl feel comfortable around me, relaxed, and I knew just enough to be able to tease her.' Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hands in her hair, he stayed silent for a while and she had hardly realised when he had allowed his hand to brush over her cheek while he did it.

From somewhere in the next room a clock chimed two, and she decided (as much as she didn't want to move) that she had better get off to bed. 'Thank you for talking with me Sirius, you really helped.' She sat up, and smiled.

'Your welcome hun, anything I can do to help, it's nice to see a smile like that on your face.' They both got up of the sofa, and went to give each other a hug. Hermione could smell him as she stepped closer to him, and all she wanted was to be swept off her feet. They embraced each other, and she couldn't help but let her hands wander up his back, and gently press down as she moved them back down. She felt him tense under her touch. She was not the only one who gave an out of the ordinary hug; he let one hand travel further don than normal, and was near her waist, the other drew a gentle line right down her spine, which sent a shiver following after it. They let go of one another.

'Good night, Hermione.'

* * *

The next morning when Hermione walked in to the kitchen, she was surprised to see a seat left for her, and more than a little happy that it was next to Sirius. He gave her a rare smile as she sat down. 'Morning Hermione, sleep well last night?' he asked.

'Not bad thanks, I went to sleep in a good mood so that always helps.'

'Good good,' he replied, and patted her leg, and left his hand there for a moment longer than necessary. 'Oh yes, that reminds me, you left the book you were reading in the study. It was one of my own, from when I was much younger. I think they do the counterpart to it, if you're interested. From what you were saying yesterday I think you'd find it useful.'

Blushing, Hermione looked away, 'Thanks Sirius.'

Later that day Hermione sat in the study alone, reading the book she picked up the night before. Sirius had left a note in the front of it for her.

_Hermione, this is the book that I learnt a lot from, I have the girls version in my room, I found it for you. I was thinking about what you said last night, and I might have found you a solution... of sorts. I'll be in the sitting room from eleven if you want to talk anymore. I've got some more Gillywater in. Sirius_

The book was certainly interesting, she had no idea that there were so many spells that guys can use in certain situations. She couldn't help but think if he knew all this, he would no doubt be able to live up the reputation he got in Hogwarts. Every woman wanted him, and very few got him. _What I'd do to be one of them,_ she thought. She decided then that she would go and have another drink, even just to get the book off him and read it. At least she'd be able to enjoy herself a bit more, and be ready to pleasure a guy when she got the chance. So at half eleven, she made her way down to the sitting room and greeted Sirius.

'Evening, beautiful,' said Sirius, a broad smile on his face. 'Here you go, one tall Gillywater.' He handed the glass over, careful to brush her hand as much as possible, keeping eye contact with her. He couldn't help but think how much of a woman she had grown into, she had long legs, perfectly toned, and in that skimpy nightdress they left little to the imagination. Her tiny nipples were just visible through the silk, even though it wasn't cold. _Maybe she wants this too... She is damn fine, I bet she does know more than she thinks, but that's not the point. I wonder if I should..._ he stopped thinking then as she asked about his day and he got into a conversation with her.

A while later, after deciding that she wouldn't seem desperate for asking, she mentioned the book she said he'd give her. 'Before I answer that, I just want to ask, did you enjoy my one?' he asked, a very mischievous grin on his face.

'It- it was very... erm... Informative.'

'I'm glad you liked it. I learnt that book off by heart. Not that I need it anymore.'

Hermione was getting impatient. 'So can I have the other one?' she asked.

'Well, its in my room, but I don't think you'll need it.' _God, I hope she doesn't hex me for this..._ 'Come here Hermione,' he said, patting his lap. To his surprise, she got up and came and sat on his knee.

_Hermione, what are you doing?! You're going to make a fool of yourself! _That was all that was going through her mind as she walked over to him, and made herself comfortable. Her heart was beating fast anyway because if the alcohol running through her veins, so when he ran his hand through one side of her hair, and gently tilted her neck to one side, she thought she was going to explode. The next moment, he had kissed her on her neck, long and hard. She could feel her pulse quicken even more. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _this can't be happening._ She could feel his teeth gently pressing against the tender skin of her neck, the small amount of pain sending her a frenzy of feelings all over her body. His free hand had moved up to her back, and was playing on her spine. She pulled away from his embrace slightly and kissed his cheek, too nervous to do more. He returned the favour by kissing her on the lips, giving her time to realise what was going on. His heart sank as she pulled away even more, thinking that he had made a mistake, shock seized him when she lent back in and kissed him more passionately, her hand had found the back of his head, and was pressing him to her.

He slowly opened his mouth a little to show her what he wanted next, she responded perfectly- her mouth opened and he felt her tongue touch is lips, wanting to taste him. He let her in massaging her tongue with his own, enjoying the warm wetness of her mouth, as she did his.

Hermione felt his hands move again, and one had found its way to a breast, and was gently cupping it in his hand, not doing anything more, waiting almost for her permission to continue, giving him no indication to stop, he began to massage it, paying attention to her nipple, rolling it between his fingers every so often. He stopped kissing her after less than a minute and looked at her; the woman sat on his lap, and said 'perhaps we might be more comfortable if we lay down?'

Without hesitation she got off him, and allowed the man before her to lead her to his bedroom. She was very surprised at the decor of the room; he had a huge bed, easily a king size, which had red sheets on, with black trimming making it look terribly inviting to her. The rest of the room had matching furniture, all of which looked quite gothic in style. There were lots of candles around, which he lit with a wave of his wand. The setting now looked rather romantic, and she blushed at the thought that this could be for her.

Sirius walked over to his dresser and picked up a small vile of a bright blue liquid and gave it to Hermione, saying 'you might want to drink this, depending... Well I don't know if you know the right spell... if we.' He broke off looking rather uncomfortable. Luckily, Hermione realised what he was getting at, blushed and took the vile and drained it in one, wondering if she wanted things to go that far with him. Of course, the potion was just a precaution against getting pregnant, but she would have to allow him to penetrate her first.

'Hermione, I understand if you want to stop, and all you have to do is say, at any time, and I will. I just thought that this could be a bit more fun than reading something from a book, and you have looked so beautiful for months, I couldn't resist you much longer...' He moved closer to her and ran his hands over the nightdress, enjoying the touch and hoping that the woman before his felt the same. She didn't reply, but began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the tattooed expanse of chest that she had longed to look at for some time. She let the shirt drop to the floor, and began to run her hands over his back again, feeling every inch of his delicious torso.

Hermione felt his hands move to bottom of her nightdress, and just brushed past her thigh, it made the shudder in anticipation as he pulled the clothing off her, revealing her in all her glory. She wore a pair of black French knickers that extenuated the pertness of her arse, Sirius couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her skin on is own. Her breasts stood out with natural support, and looked oh-so inviting to him.

Sirius guided the woman to his bed, and lay her down in the middle of it, taking a moment to savour the glory of seeing her nearly naked on his bed, waiting for him to join her. He could feel his manhood throbbing at the thought of caressing her soft skin, making her moan in pleasure. He had decided that he should take the lead just let her enjoy herself, so he lay down, propping himself up on one elbow, and kissed her again, reassuring her without words. He allowed his free hand to stoke her neck, making her shudder again, his hand kept travelling and moved to her breast and began to massage them with practised ease. He lifted himself off the bed slightly, and began to kiss her neck as he had done before, and moving to her collar bone he kept kissing, enjoying the way that Hermione moved under his touch. He slowly made his way down to her breast and took her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, making it harder than ever. After repeating his actions on her other side, he came back up to kiss her, and was welcomed back with an intense passion that he knew all he had to do was find within her.

He paused for a second wondering if he should ask if she wanted any more, but the look in her eye said it all, and he trailed a finger down her soft stomach and toyed with the top of her underwear. She squirmed under his touch again, taking that as an invitation her slid his finger down into her knickers and sort out the warmth within. As gently as possible he brushed over her clit, and heard a gasp escape from the woman. Enjoying the sound he pushed further down and felt his finger slide inside her tightness, and began to move it in and out a small amount. She reached down and motioned to take her pants off and so he did, getting a better view and access to her. Pulling out of her again, he circled his finger over her clit, and felt her hips buck as he did so, smiling to himself, he began to work at her, bringing her to the climax she greatly needed. She came with an arched back and a soft moan of 'Sirius'.

'How was that, sexy?' he asked as she opened her eyes and her breathing slowed a little. Not waiting for an answer he kissed her again. 'So... do you want some more of that?'

'God yes!' came her reply. He got to his knees and pushed one between her legs, spreading them apart, giving himself better access. This time he kissed all the way down her body, past her belly button and didn't stop. As soon as she felt his warm breath on her, she began to get wet, the sweet smell of her was so intoxicating that Sirius didn't even warm her up, but went straight for her clit, taking it in his mouth, and licking it carefully. The noise Hermione made, was one he had never heard, and it made his heart beat so much faster as he knew it was just him who was doing this to her, just him who had ever done this to her. He allowed his tongue to flick over the bud, repeatedly without dropping the pace. He could sense that she was getting close again, and not wanting to miss the opportunity to show her just how good he could make her feel, he brought his hand up to her opening and made ready to push a finger in quickly. Just as she was about to climax, he pushed it in and found resistance, she was so incredibly tight around his finger. She had gasped as he forced it in as hard and as deep as possible. The result was the most intense orgasm Hermione had ever experienced, her whole body shook with the power of it, and she could hardly breathe. She had no idea that such a good feeling was possible.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to carry on with this a bit; I have a fair few ideas for it. Let me know what you think, please, its the first time I've written a story like this. I need so reassurance that it is good.

Next chapter up in less than a week. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius lay back down next to the woman, thinking while she slowly recovered from the incredible feeling he had given her. _I still haven't lost it then, _the thought. _It might have been years since I did that to a woman, but I can still make them moan like no one else can. _Now he had a dilemma, what he really wanted to do now was to show what she was missing, by still being a virgin. He had longed to feel her tightness surround him while he pleasured her to the extreme, but she hadn't even touched a guy, how was he supposed to bring up the suggestion of sex? If she was too shy to touch him, he didn't think that it would be a good idea to fuck her. _What a shame, oh what I'd give. Maybe…_

He lent over to Hermione and kissed her passionately as she finally got her breath back. Gently pulling her on her side, he moved as close as he could get to her, his jeans pressed against her bear skin. She wrapped an arm around him once again, and continued the kiss, more passionate than ever. One of her hands had been trapped between them, and she momentarily brushed against the bulge in his jeans causing Sirius to move involuntarily. She desperately wanted to pleasure him, but she was so unsure what to do, but either way the jeans weren't all the comfortable on her skin. She wanted them off. Her hand played near the button at the top, but she was hardly an expert and getting another person's clothes off. Luckily he realized what she was trying to do, and lent a helping hand, moving so that he could undo the button for her. To his surprise, within a second she had unzipped him too. _Blimey, she's eager!_ Than the thought was lost as she stopped, looking confused. To reassure Hermione, he tried to forget that all he wanted was to feel her touch and concentrated on kissing her again. She responded gladly, he felt her shoulders relax as she began to enjoy herself again, arm wrapped around his waist again.

She began to forget her worries about not knowing what to do, thinking that so far Sirius had taken the lead, and would continue to do so as long as she didn't stop him. But right now she had a problem, how does she tell him to continue, without spoiling the moment? Her clever brain came up with the answer in a moment. _Take his damn jeans off, woman!_ With that she ran her hand across the waist band of the trousers, and gently tugged down, indicating she wanted them off. Plainly he wanted them same as he broke the kiss and used both hands to remove the offending item of clothing. He pressed closer together, no only having a pair of tight boxers between them. Hermione was both embarrassed and overjoyed at the hardness she was feeling against her. He wanted her, and she wanted him. In a bold move, that seemed to put a bigger smile on the man's face she pulled the last remaining garment of him, releasing his member; she couldn't resist the temptation to look down. She had heard so many girls and women talk about this appendage, and most of the time it was about the size. Her eyes widened at the sight and tried hard not to choke, he was _huge_. Sirius fought to control himself at the look on Hermione's face, but secretly feeling very happy. _Well I'm glad she's impressed, though I wonder how she'll cope. Especially this first time._ Smiling, he pulled her chin up to face him.

'I want you, 'Mione, I want to feel your touch.'

_I don't know what I'm doing, just guide me, please guide me_, she thought, trying her hardest to tell the naked man next to her that she was too scared to carry on. Somehow he understood as she put her hand on him, feeling the warmth he radiated. He let out the smallest of moans, it had been a very long time since he had felt the touch of a woman he longed for. Sensing that Hermione was at a loss about what to do, he gently guided her hand down his hard shaft, and then back up, adjusting her grip, so that it was a little tighter, so he could feel the friction he so craved. His mind was working overtime, as he thought about what was happening then he remembered that he had every intention on pleasuring her, not being pleasured himself; that could come another day. Lifting her hand away, he looked in her eyes, and marveled at the beauty he saw in there, mixed with the emotions. He could see that she was nervous, and – worried?

'Mione, what's wrong?' he asked as gently as possible.

'Take me.' She whispered. In that one second he understood – _she wants doesn't want to give right now. She wants to be explored first, to feel the touch of another, to not be in control, and adjust to being touched before touching back. She wants to feel secure that she won't mess up her first time by doing something wrong. _He smiled to himself, _as if she could do anything wrong. _

He pushed himself off the bed and lay on top of her, supporting his own weight and began to kiss her again, increasing the passion in response to her moans, he let a finger travel up her neck and she squirmed in delight at is touch, he landed kisses on her neck, as he pushed a knee between her legs, and bent it so it touched her warmth, and began to move it ever such small amounts to make the woman below respond more to his touch. He put his other knee between and gently spread her legs. Understanding that this was to be her first time, and he had a lot to accommodate he pushed two fingers inside his lover. She gasped in pleasure, but also in pain, he could feel the resistance in her. He made a conscious decision right then that this was going to be a good as he could possibly make it. He knew that the thought of people's first time was an utter sham. Your first time nearly always involves a lot of pain, and really isn't the best time in your life. He wanted to make sure that for this woman it was. Hermione deserved the best, and was only to happy to give her it.

As her breaths calmed down from the pain he had caused he moved his fingers in and out, slowly at first, making sure that he didn't press to hard, he increased the pace and become a little rougher. He knew that two fingers wasn't nearly the width of himself, but couldn't bring himself to break her with his hands, so he rubbed his wet fingers over this throbbing head and, doing all he could to make this more comfortable for her. He moved her legs slightly in order to get closer, and brought his head to her entrance.

He whispered, 'Don't worry about hurting me, my love, keep a good hold of me, okay? And tell me if you want me to stop.'

Unsure what he meant by her hurting him, she grasped his shoulders, in what she hoped was an appealing manner. She felt him, push gently at her. Taking a deep breath he had pushed himself as close as possible to her without breaking her, hitting the point where he'd need more force. With a look at the woman he had lusted over for so long he pushed himself inside her a little more, feeling her break as she let out a scream. He felt her pain as she had dug her nails into his back to compensate for what he did to her. She asked him to stop, but he knew better than that, and continued to push until he could be sure he had gone past the point were she hurt so badly.

She had tears in her eyes as she opened them and looked at Sirius, he had stopped moving and was giving her time to adjust to him, but she had no idea just how much it would hurt her. He asked quietly if she was okay, and if she wanted to carry on. Knowing that it would still hurt her greatly, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Sirius wondered if she realised that she had not taken him all in yet. He still had more to push inside, he tested the waters, as it were, by pushing a little further in, she responded in a whimper. Deciding that it wasn't a great idea to force himself further, he moved in such a way that allowed him to pull out of her a little, ensuring that he didn't come out too far – that would only hurt her more when he went back inside. After a few gentle strokes the pain had seemed to have lessoned, so he stuck up an even pace, gradually allowing more of himself to enter her, until her warmth and tightness had surrounded him completely, and stopped for a second. _She is so tight, _he thought to himself, _she feel so good_, and it took restraint not to use her to bring himself to climax right now, as he desperately wanted. This was about her.

'You feel amazing 'Mione' he told her before picking up his pace and thrusting himself in her once more, allowing himself to be come slightly rougher with her. As this his lover began to moan, she was feeling the pleasure that he wanted so badly to give her, she no longer just felt pain, she felt the incredible completeness while he was inside her, his expanse pressing and rubbing against areas she had no idea existed. She had barely wondered how this could feel any better, when he brought his thumb up to her engorged clit, and began to tease her with it, in perfect timing with his thrusts. They both gasped at the response, Hermione in pleasure, and Sirius in surprise as she tightened up even more around him, mounting the feeling of intense pleasure he hadn't felt in so long. He brought her up to climax, and as he did he felt his own body responding. Her hips bucked, and her back arched, and moment later she felt a strange pulsation within her, and Sirius pushed himself in her as far as he could, savoring the feeling of his powerful climax as he erupted inside her, his lot sticky liquid filling her. Panting her looked back at her, and was overjoyed at the expression on her face, she had forgotten the pain and had let herself go at the last moment, taking pleasure in the fact she had just lost her virginity to the man she had fantasized over for months.

He gently got off her, and came to lie-down next to her, and felt a chill over his body, leaning over her, he grabbed the forgotten duvet and covered them both, she still hadn't stopped panting, and he allowed himself a grin._ God I'm good, _he hought as she moved and out her head on his shoulder. Neither of the two said a word, content in each others company.

* * *

**Authors note: **What do you think? I'm contemplating leaving it here as a two shot, but I've got some more ideas. Hermione wanted to learn, remember? So what do yo think, leave it here? Or carry on for a few more chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thank you ever so much for your lovely reviews, I'm very happy that it seems a popular story. I got over 750 hits in two days! smiles away to herself I've decided to carry on with it for the time being until it finds a good place to end. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and it took a moment for her to remember why she was in a different room, with Sirius wrapped around her, his arm under her neck, and this other around her waist. She felt ever so safe. Smiling to herself, she moved in his embrace so that she could look upon the man she made love with the night before. He looked so sexy, she thought; just lay there with a smile on his face, his body next to mine.

A few minutes later Sirius woke up and felt the warmth of the woman beside him. His smile widened as he remembered what had finally happened the night before. He opened his eyes and planted a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, and said, 'Morning, gorgeous, how you feeling?'

'I feel… Amazing Sirius, though a little sore in all honestly.' She tried not to wince as she moved her legs slightly, the discomfort increasing. 'oww' she muttered in a very small voice.

'Aw 'Mione, is there anything I can do?' he looked and sounded genuinely concerned for her, making her smile again.

'It's okay, I've got a pain relief potion in my room, I'll get it in a bit. What I want right now is a shower, or a bath.' With that she tried to get up holding the sheets around her, so that Sirius couldn't see her nakedness. Leaving him on the bed, fully naked and seemingly not ashamed at all, she moved to the door for the hallway.

'Where are you going?' he asked a look of confusion on his face. 'And in my bedding no less!' he added with a grin. _I haven't seen this sight in a while, but I could sure get used to it. She looks so radiant, so sexy, and so perfect. And she was mine last night!_

'The bathroom, but I'm hardly going to walk about the house naked!'

'Okay, if you want to leave, but you could always just use my bathroom,' and he pointed to the doorway on the other side of the room. 'It's actually a lot nicer than the one upstairs,' he added as she walked toward the door and opened it looking inside.

Feeling a little mischievous, she dropped the sheets she was holding leaving her exposed as she went in, and she cause the look of shock on the mans face. She suspected that he thought she's be too embarrassed to be anything less than underdressed in front of him, _well he's wrong in that respect._ She left the door open wide as she walked over to the shower and got in, welcoming the hot water as it poured over her, making her skin shine.

Sirius could hardly keep his eyes in his head. _She looks as bold as brass, naked in front of me… what the hell got into her?_ He allowed himself a smile as he thought _I did._ He looked back at her as she started to wash her hair, and oh what a sight to behold. She had some soap bubbles trickle over her breasts as she massaged her shampoo in her hair. His eyes followed the line of soapy water as it travelled slowly down her body. He could feel the blood rushing towards his exposed flesh, and couldn't just sit by and watch any longer. He walked over to the bathroom door and watched her as she tilted her head back and let the hot water run over her body again, making a very appealing sound as she did so.

He walked over and got in the shower as quiet as he could while she had her eyes closed, and pushed her against the wall of the shower the water now raining down on them both. They kissed as they had done the night before, their hands moving over each other once again, his hands on her breasts, hers pressed against his arse and back. After a minute of the embrace, he let her go and said suggestively that she looked as though she needed a hand. With that he grabbed a bar of soap from the shelf, and began to lather her body, covering every bit in soap. After paying particular attention to her breasts, he moved lower, and made sure that both her pussy and her ass were slippery with soap. Although temped to bend her over right there and take her he moved and allowed the water to play over her body, and helped to make sure she became soap free. Then he handed the bar of soap to her.

He had though that this was a good way of letting her explore his body without feeling too compelled to do anything to him. It turned out that he was right. She started at his shoulders and moved in small circles across his broad chest and down both his muscular arms, moving to his perfectly toned stomach, she paused for the slightest second before continuing downwards, getting on her knees to reach better. She rubbed the soft soap at the base of his shaft, all the while her eyes were taking in every inch of his length, noticing every detail from the veins that were standing out on his shaft to the way the ridge around his head lessoned underneath, she noted then that he was circumcised. She rubbed the bar of soap between her hands building up lather and set it aside, working her hands on his length covering him with soap. She then set to work on his balls, and as she ever so gently covered them in soap, she was able to explore the feel of them, and note that he seemed to enjoy having them rubbed as she was doing now. She finished off the area with a quick swipe of her hand backwards, and she felt his buttocks clench, she couldn't help herself but rub the soft skin between his anus and his balls, and that was something he clearly enjoyed, for his long shaft twitched at her touch. She finished soaping his body, and allowed him to shower off; enjoying the way the water ran over his shoulders and back.

She was about to get out of the shower when he grabbed her again and pushed her against the cold tiles, she felt a thrill at this treatment, she liked the idea of him being in control. He slid his hand down to her wet pussy and proceeded to push two fingers in her, and began to make small movements with the tips of his fingers, exactly where he knew her g-spot was. Her legs started to tremble with the orgasm that was building in her. Sirius feeling this, made sure that she was supported and brought his teeth upon her exposed neck, and bit her, putting pressure on her tendons, bringing her to climax. He let go of her when he thought that she would be able to support her weight again, although her breathing was still fast and hard. She got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and walked out of the room with an innocent smile at Sirius. He heard his bedroom door close. She'd gone.

He watched her go in almost disbelief, she had gone without even contemplating returning the favor! A thought stuck him, and he smiled in a way that would have made his old best friend wary, for he had an idea of how to get her back. _Hermione Granger, you have no idea what you just let yourself in for!_

Half an hour later found them both sat in the kitchen full of people, they were sat opposite each other and they were trying hard not to look like anything was out of the ordinary. Hermione had managed to explain her absence from the room Ginny and her shared by saying that she decided to read and ended up falling asleep in the study. It was a likely story and no one queried it. She looked over at the man she had spent the night with and noted the mischievous look on his face, for a brief moment she got nervous, then decided that he was hardly going to make her pay for her antics this morning, here. Not in front of everyone. She had barely dismissed the idea when she saw a twinkle in Sirius's eye, _oh god he's up to something._

_She is going to regret leaving this morning, _thought Sirius as he shifted slightly in his seat, he put a foot on the edge of her chair, just between her legs. With a hint of a grin, he moved his foot, and placed it between her legs, it just so happened that she was wearing a skirt as well. He slowly moved his foot in a practiced movement, and saw Hermione's eyes grow wider. As he worked up a bit of speed she chocked slightly, and took several deep breaths, and had to tell the rest of the group that she just swallowed something hot. Within a second or two, Sirius had finished his task and had made her climax in front of everyone. He was quite impressed that she didn't draw more attention to herself.

* * *

Later that day Hermione walked in to the sitting room, to find it occupied by Sirius, and he was alone. Trying to sound indignant she said, 'I suppose you thought that was funny?'

'Funny? Well maybe a little, I was just giving you a taster of what you let yourself in for this morning.' He replied with a fake innocent look. 'What you did to me wasn't fair.' He paused and asked her if she enjoyed the night they spent together.

'I don't think I need to answer that,' she said walking over and sitting on his lap, 'I think you could tell for yourself.'

'And so Miss. Granger, what did you learn?' he barely took note at the words that came out of his mouth, his body wanted her, needed her, and he wanted to take control. He had meant to ask her if she found the evening informative, but what came out was more like a role play. To his complete surprise she carried on the idea.

'Well, Mr. Black, I learnt a lot, but I'm sure I have missed a few vital lessons.'

'That won't do now will it?' he said with a grin, he desperately wanted to feel her warmth again, to hear her moans as he bent her over and entered her in one deep, hard thrust. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione had managed to get off him and sit in the next chair over, the millisecond that it took for Ginny to get around the door.

'You two look guilty.' She said simply.

'We were worried it was Harry coming in. We were talking about him and Cho,' replied Hermione. Sirius looked mildly impressed with the quick lie that she thought up. It was plausible too.

'Well I'd be looking guilty too,' she agreed. 'Anyway, Hermione, mum wanted you for something in the kitchen, she asked me to come and fine you.'

'I'll be there in a minute Gin.' As the red head walked out of the room, 'See you later,' she added to Sirius, who now looked put out that she was leaving him alone.

As he sat there, staring into the fire he thought about all the things he wanted to do to Hermione, and all the things he wanted her to do to him. He wondered how he'd be able to get her to do them, and felt slightly sickened at himself. He wasn't going to force her into anything, but then… _Perhaps she needs a lesson or two from me?_

Hours later as Sirius lay in his bed, his thoughts full of the woman he wanted, he heard a knock at his door. He desperately hoped it was Hermione. He wanted to kiss her again, just to kiss those lips. He opened the door, dressed in nothing more than his black boxers and took in the sight before him. His jaw dropped. Hermione stood in the doorway with a half empty glass in her hand, a flush in her cheeks. His eyes traveled down and saw that she was wearing some kind of school uniform. She had a short black skirt on, with a split up the side revealing the black suspenders she was wearing. He perfect breasts were supported in a black push up bra clearly visible through the skin tight white shirt she had donned. To finish the look she had her Gryffindor tie on too, in a loose knot half way down her chest.

'So,' she giggled, 'what are you going to teach me?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I wasn't too sure about it myself. Not enough went on, and I was very unsure about having Hermione dressed as a school girl. Either way... The story must go on. Enjoy. Oh, and thanks ever so much for the reviews, I love knowing what you think of my writing. More please!

It took Sirius a moment to register that Hermione had spoken at all. It was every guys dream at one point to bed a naughty school girl. He thought he had finished doing those twenty years ago, but here one was stood in the doorway looking incredibly sexy. A moment later he had collected his thoughts and stood back saying, 'You'll just have to see, won't you?'

Hermione giggled in response. She had no idea what had possessed her to dress up for him, she was still so insecure about what she was doing, but her mind had been made up and was trying to feign confidence, even if she needed a glass and a half of something strong to do it. Putting a hand on his chest she pushed her lover for the evening back into his room, kicking the door shut with a booted foot as she did so.

Sirius was still in a state of mind shock when he was pushed on to the bed with Hermione sat on this stomach kissing him passionately. _What happened to the shy, 'no ideas what to do' Hermione._ He wasn't complaining by any means and kissed back, his tongue playing in her mouth, just able to taste the alcohol she had drank before. He moved his hands up her back, feeling the soft skin under her shirt, running a finger down her spine she shivered, pushing those pert breasts out at him. He wanted to strip her and take her again, but the thought of getting her out of that uniform wasn't as appealing. The thought of fucking a girl who was still in school gave him such a kick, and his shaft twitched a bit in anticipation, the head throbbing slightly.

The girl moved, so that she was lying on her side next to the man, and began to touch his skin, wanting to feel as much as possible as though it would disappear if she let go. Eventually her hands had moved to the waistline of his boxer shorts and sort to remove them, tugging gently and Sirius obediently helped her remove them. She let her hand slide back over his hip and brushed over his engorged member, making him shudder in anticipation. The thought suddenly popped in to her head that she didn't need to worry about not knowing what to do, he'd either tell her, show her or moan a certain way. _Time to experiment,_ she said to herself.

She allowed the palm of her hand to encompass him, her forefinger and thumb not even touching, and slowly moved up to the swollen head, feeling the deep ridge all around the top of the shaft, keeping her 

grip the same she moved her hand back down, he moaned softly again. She repeated this action for less than a minute until her suddenly grasped her hand, and told her to loosen her wrist slightly, immediately it began to feel a lot better for them both. Hermione's wrist wasn't going to give her cramp anytime soon, and Sirius felt a bit more movement on him. Eventually after getting a slow rhythm going her allowed her hand to move over his head, and made a small circling movement over it as he did so, the effect was incredible. Sirius's back arched, and his moans got louder. _He liked that then, _she mused. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her lover move to get his wand, waved it in the vague direction of her hand, and she felt a slippery substance that made everything feel so much better, and seemingly for Sirius too as he gasped and let out a moan in ecstasy. She asked him quietly what he had done.

'Lube' he gasped out, whilst trying to calm himself. _God, this feels so good, it's been way, way too long. All I want now is for her to see how good I taste… If I last that long_, he mused.

As though she had heard what he said, she bit her lip and looked at him. Without realising it he let out a silent plea, for all the world he wanted her lips wrapped around him. Slowly she removed her hand from his length and moved herself in to position on top of him, and kissed him passionately. Plucking up the courage she imitated what he had done to her the night before and began kissing his neck, the moved to his collar bone and down his chest, and planted a kiss just below his belly button. He moaned again, this time more needy.

She lowered her head and kissed the very top part of his throbbing head. Thinking that she wouldn't be able to take him all in her mouth, she wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft, and held him steady as she moved herself to a kneeling position between his legs. Licking her lips she realised that he had conjured strawberry flavoured lube. Once more she lowered her head and slips his head into her mouth and began to move her tongue around the areas she could reach, once again exploring the ridge between the shaft and the head, running her tongue all the way around, following the contours, flicking upwards until she found a small hole and pushed her tongue into it a very small amount, and felt it widen slightly. She followed the line of folded skin down the underside of his head, and shifted slightly so that she could fit more of him in her mouth, using her hand as a guide, and to stop her from chocking with the size of him.

He moved his hand so that one was just under her chin and began to guide her slightly, so that she pulled up enough to let her lips caress his skin a little more. Once she did that on her own, he let his hands intertwined her hair and just way back and enjoyed the way that she took him in her warm mouth. He hardly expected it when she brought her hand into use as well, more than just a support. She slowly moved it up with every time she pulled up and let it run over his head, and with the slipperiness 

of the lube and saliva it felt amazing, she even started to wrist her wrist. He nearly came there and then. He had to get her to stop or he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He gripper her hair and gently pulled her up and off him. He motioned that he want to kiss her again, and she shifted so that she was sat on his stomach again. Her wetness brushed his stomach and he realised she wasn't wearing any knickers anymore. _Was she before? _He thought. His shaft brushed just under her skirt, rubbing beside the soft skin of her arse. He could see that she was getting aroused, and added to it by running his hands up over her knees and up to the top of her shocking, taking in the detail of the lace, following the suspenders up and brushed a hand across her dripping wet clit. She shifted slightly again.

Unable to control himself, he lifted her up a little and with a quick look at Hermione, he held her, positioned over his cock, ready to plunge into her deep expanse of damp warmth. A moment later his back arched as she gasped, he was in her to the hilt, and she felt even tighter that the day before, if that was possible. He let her stay still for a few moments and then cupping his hands under her arse cheeks he lifted her slightly again, feeling himself slide out of her, and then back in, getting her into a steady rhythm. A few minutes later he would have sworn that she had one this many times before. _She's a natural on top, _he thought, she had positioned herself so that she was learning over him, so they could kiss, but she was moving her hips in such a way that she was able to rub her clit on him, in turn making her tighter as she reached a climax.

As Sirius felt the inevitable pull of his climax he began to trust upwards and into her as hard and as deep as possible using her to get himself off. He heard her moan out in pleasure and pain just as he felt his muscles constrict and spilled out his hot seed deep inside his lover, mixing with hers. As their breathing calmed down they embraced each other, both feeling ever so content to be each other's arms.

'So, what grade do I get?' asked Hermione, in the sweetest voice she could muster.

'Well, Miss, you just dropped a few points 'cos you seem to think that the lesson is over!' and with that he flipped her over and let his hand travel down to her soaked core and began to work at her, roughly, pushing a couple of fingers in to the sticky mess between her legs. He brought her to climax once more and contemplated something briefly for a moment. He brought his sticky fingers up to her mouth and invited her to taste the mixture of them both. She did so gladly, and slowly licked them, taking each one into her mouth, and making sure nothing was left on them.

'Lesson over... For tonight.'

**Author's note:** I thought I'd let you know I'm willing to take suggestions of what Hermione should be taught. Or... what Sirius really wants, seeing as he hasn't had anything other than these two days in 14 years. I have a few ideas, but all are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks everyone for the lovely comments... I keep getting told that my sex scenes are pretty good  And I'm loving it. Anyway, the message still stands; Ideas and comments are very welcome (and requested) I will get round to doing them all. On that note this chapter is dedicated to my ananoymous reader to requested this! Finally, I know it's been ages, but I just had a block – couldn't write anything. Hope I make up for it. Enjoy the update:

* * *

'You want to dress so that you get noticed, is that what your after?' asked Ginny, whilst rummaging through Hermione's trunk.

'Yeah, I'm sick of people just not noticing me, you know, after the Yule Ball, I just faded into the back ground and I can hardly wear a ball gown all the time. I feel too prim and proper.' Hermione replied, slumping on to her bed.

'Well, I don't really have a problem being noticed – the hair kind of makes me stand out!' said Tonks. 'Are you sure you don't want to change the colour?'

'Quite. But, I guess a different style wouldn't hurt. Something more grown up?'

'I'm thinking that we should try and get it straight for the time being, then maybe consider a cut. But what we need is a test subject, to see if what we try works.'

Hermione and Ginny snorted, 'We're living in a house with six men here at all times. I'm sure one of them will notice.' _That's the plan,_ added Hermione, silently.

* * *

An hour later the three women entered the kitchen, and just as they predicted there were six men sat around the table, each helping themselves to the mass of pancakes Mrs Weasley had just cooked. Polite as ever, Remus commented on the change of hairstyle, causing the others to look up from their food. Everyone murmured their consent apart from Sirius, who didn't say anything, but just looked at the woman before them, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. _She looks so different like that – more grown up._

Hermione suppressed a look of glee when she saw the look on the man's face. Apparently he liked the new style. Talk around the table turned back to what they were all intending on doing that day, it turned out that the Weasleys' and Harry were going to the Burrow. Remus had some shopping to get so that everyone could eat, he also had to track down Snape to ensure he had a good stock of Wolfsbane potion for the coming weekend. There was no question as to what Sirius would be doing that day. It wasn't as thought he could leave the house, anymore. That left them alone together. Thoughts chased each other around her head with the possibilities open to her, being in the house alone with Sirius 'Fuck Me' Black.

'So Sirius, what are your plans for today? I was going to spend some time working, but if you need a hand with anything...' she left the question hanging, hoping to tempt him to suggest something.

'Oh, that's nice of you to offer, Hermione,' he said pulling himself together. 'But your work is much more important than anything I have to do around the house. What is it you're going to be studying?'

'It's... ah... Well I was hoping there was something in the library on love potions and their antidotes? There has been a rumour going round about someone slipping them in the first years drinks, and I want to make sure that all the prefects are aware of what to look for.'

'Well I'm not sure that the library has that much, but I might be able to help. Prongs decided to feed me love potion each Valentines Day, and I sort of became aware what was going on. We can check out the library together if you want?'

* * *

Not too long later Hermione was bent over the desk in the study, legs spread to grant her lover easy access. Sirius was stood behind her about to enter her warmth again, when a thought struck him. 'Minone... what's your wildest fantasy?' she moaned in response to not having him hilt deep in her core, so he quickly whispered the lube spell again and began to play with her while she told him.

He had expected something mild, such as to be strapped to the bed something. He wasn't prepared for her response. 'I would want to be tied down and taken advantage of by at least two guys. When I dream about it, I think of you and...'

'Go on... I want to know who you want fucking you while I am.'

'Professor Lupin,' she gasped out as he thrust his throbbing shaft inside of her, rejoicing at the pleasure that coursed through her. A smile played across Sirius's lips at her words. There might be a small chance... if they got him near the full moon...

'And my dear, just where would you want us both?' hoping that he had guessed right and that she wanted to give him something he had only gotten once, but not from a woman. He began to thrust harder, one hand on her hip to pull her to him, so he was as deep as possible, the other on her back keeping her face down against the desk. He loved being in control of her, she always got more turned on.

'Anywhere and every where.' Those few words penetrated the wall of self control that the man had built up in order to stop himself from hurting the woman underneath him with the sheer force that he wanted to trust into her. She let out a muffled scream as he slammed himself into her so that the head of him member hit her back wall. It was something she had never felt before, and she loved it. 'Harder,' she gasped out as she reached her climax, moving so that she was propped up on her elbows on the table, willing it not to break under all the force Sirius was using.

Sirius could feel himself reaching his climax, and took his hand from her back and reached to put it on the wall in front of the desk, giving him a sturdier stance as she tightened around him, bringing him to the point of no return and let his hot load spill out inside her with the most satisfied moan escaping his lips, as she screamed out his name at the top of her voice.

Several minutes of haggard breathing later the lovers were seated on the small couch in the study, now fully clothed again. They were discussing Hermione's fantasy, and if it was plausible. 'I recon I could get Moony on board of you want me to try it? I have to warn you though so close to the full moon he can be a little rough,' he coughed shiftily, 'erm... so I have been told. He might want... certain unexplored areas.'

'You mean he might want to fuck my ass?' Hermione asked bluntly.

'Well yes.'

'Well in that case we'll have to make sure that I'm ready for any eventuality won't we?' after that she would say no more on the matter, an it was up to Sirius to investigate the idea of getting his best friend 

to join him in having a three some with a girl who was young enough to be their daughter. It wasn't going to be easy. Then again, he thought, perhaps if Hermione came on to him it might happen. Or if he came on to Moony again... it wasn't as though they didn't know each others bodies. _A bit of firewhiskey and who knows what could happen... again. _

* * *

_God his hands work wonders on me, _she thought. _They know exactly where to wander too... mmm oh god! _'YES Merlin YES!' she shouted as Sirius's hands had explored her warmth, his finger playing in circles around her most intimate areas.

'Now, now 'Mione,' he said. 'You know my name so say it.'

'Sirius,' she whispered as she tried to regain some breath.

'Louder, witch.' He uttered as he grabbed his discarded wand and preformed some word-less magic. Suddenly the withering young witch beneath his hand bucked as he forced her to orgasm with intense power.

'Sirius!' she screamed before passing out cold on the bed.

She woke up to see stormy grey eyes look at her with hunger. He had positioned himself between her legs, and was contemplating what to do to the young woman beneath him. He decided to make her beg for something she had never had before. Quickly he moved downwards and kissed the top of her thighs before flicking his tongue over the throbbing bundle of nerves, causing her to squirm in pleasure once more. She felt herself coming closer to her orgasm and wanted him to finish her off, but it seemed as though he hand different ideas as he brought a hand up and pushed two of his long fingers deep inside her as he continued licking her. He made small movements with the tips of his fingers, come hither movements that sent her into over drive. His fingers were caressing her G-spot so delicately she thought she might die from over stimulation. As he fingers tightened around his fingers, he could feel the blood pulsing through her and he summoned his magic and her nether regions were suddenly covered in strawberry flavoured lube. Not that she had noticed.

Once she had ridden the orgasm out Sirius instructed her to turn over so she was lying on her front, so that he could give her a massage. She looked utterly relaxed and he wanted to keep her that way as much as possible. He positioned himself so that he could reach the whole of her back and set about giving her an incredible massage; the type that had got him into various sticky situations whilst he was at Hogwarts.

He began at the top of her neck; slowly rubbing in gentle circles on either side with his fingers and thumb. Moving down he concentrated on her shoulders where he applied more pressure and eased the tight muscles in that area. Eventually he paid attention to her spine where he massaged each individual vertebrae, and pushing any built up tension out to the sides of her body. He moved further down until he came upon the little nub of bone that was the tailbone, only he didn't stop there. His lover was in state of utter relaxation and he used this to his advantage. He began to rub further downwards towards the lube covered puckered skin, and concentrated there. Sirius's finger played in circles, gently applying more pressure until he deemed her ready. He pushed a very well lubricated finger inside her, past the tight ring of muscle, continuing making the small circles with his finger. Hermione finally seemed conscious of what was going on and moaned a little in pain, and Sirius responded by rubbing his other hand against her more sensitive areas in order to distract her a little. It seemed as though it worked as he soon had her moaning quietly as she built up an orgasm inside her. Noticing this he pulled his finger almost all the way out of her and pushed it back in along with another, and continued to trust in and out of her with his fingers, making her ready for what he was about to do.

As he brought her to orgasm again, he moved her hips so that she was in a better position for him to penetrate her. In one swift movement he removed his fingers and pushed himself all the way inside her, causing both of them to gasp loudly. For Hermione it was the pain – Sirius was _big._ For Sirius it was as he was astonished how tight she was. Though he reasoned that she would be; she had never done this before. He was not going to last long. He gently began to rock his hips back and forth, providing his with some well needed friction. Sirius was not an inexperienced teenager; he knew full well that very few women (if any) can climax during anal, so he continued to be a considerate lover. He reached underneath her again and played with her, causing her to tighten around him once more. _Shit! I'm going to finish in a minute if this carries on, _he thought but as he did the other side of his brain came of with the solution he was used in such situations. _The uses for dragon's blood are... _

Hermione felt as though she was in a state of nirvana. She was feeling things in places she didn't realise could feel pleasure. She had no idea that Sirius was going to give her anal, had she have known she might have been a bit more nervous, as it was she decided that she loved it. It felt different to sex, but no less pleasurable. She let her mind wander and soon her imagination had het thinking about having one man fill her like this, while another was playing with her. Within seconds she felt her climax build up to an incredible level, and she felt Sirius pick up his pace and become rougher.

_She's so fucking tight! It feels so good, and it's been so long since I've done this. _He began to trust in her faster and harder as he neared his own climax, his self control waning as he plunged into her again. Suddenly Hermione let out a shrill scream as she clenched around him and climaxed. As though it was a cue, Sirius followed, the tension in his stomach released as was his hot load deep inside her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, I hope you liked it, and I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! I wonder, can you guess what will happen soon? Next chapter will be up next week, I've already started writing it! I'm on a role! Oh, I've also started another story called 'How hard it is' it's another Sirius story; and a smutty one at that. I'm playing around with the plat at the moment but it is sure to have some very steamy sessions in it! Take a look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Woo! An update! Thanks for being patient with me; I normally only have access to the internet at the weekends. I was wondering what you all thought about the three sum idea? It's something I'm toying with at the moment. I have half a scene written, but I really can't decide whether to go with it or not. Anyway, as I mentioned previously, I have been taking requests on what to add in this little story, and it's time to make you wonderful reviewers happy! …. This is for you!

* * *

After the discussion the day before about the likelihood of getting Remus into bed with the pair, Hermione decided to test the waters, as it were. As such, when she saw the man sitting alone in the study one lunch time, she joined him for a while. It was a sunny day on the whole, and her lack of clothes suggested that she was rather warm. Her long, toned legs were extenuated by the short skirt she was wearing. Her glorious breasts were supported in a bikini top, covered by a shirt. Needless to say the complete outfit left little to the imagination.

This appearance was partly to do with the temperature, but also to see if she could stir a reaction in the man. It was four days until the full moon, and Hermione was fully aware of what this meant for the werewolf sat nearby. His senses would have become heightened, sound and scent becoming clearer, even from afar. Hermione was determined to take advantage of this situation. As she walked into the room, she saw the sandy-haired man stiffen slightly; he could tell she had entered the room. He could even tell that she had a strange scent about her. One he associated with Sirius. _She smells good,_ he thought absently. He mentally shook himself; he was old enough to be her father. She was much too young, even of she was interested. _Not that she would be,_ he added quickly.

'Professor Lupin? I was wondering if you could help me.' The girl was stood in the door way, obviously worried that she would disturb him.

'Anything I can do to help, Hermione, you know that. Come in!' he replied courteous as ever.

'Sir?' she said in an appealing tone. Remus felt something stir within him. 'Do you mind me asking if you are a Legilimens?'

'Yes, I am Hermione; all members of the Order have to be.'

'Oh good; it's this dream, or thought I guess. It keeps me up at night and it's distracting me a lot, I can't seem to concentrate on my studies or anything. I was hoping that maybe you could remove it for me?'

'Yes, that shouldn't be a problem, although I don't advise doing it. Sometimes it is best to work through these thoughts. You might even feel the satisfaction of doing so.'

'No please, Professor. I have tried, but perhaps been able to analyse the dream when it isn't in my head would be better.'

'Alright Hermione, I'm sure you know what it is your doing. You're the smartest witch I know after all. Now before we begin, I need to know if it is something that I shouldn't, or wouldn't want to see. I might catch a glimpse by mistake. Perhaps Molly would be better...'

'No, no, Please Sir, I asked for you. I know I'm in good hands here.'

'Okay then. Sit down then. I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on the thoughts and dreams you want me to remove for you; all the emotions that are mixed into it. Everything. Let yourself get lost to the thought.' As he said it he could have sworn that he saw a smile play across the young woman's face. It was then that he noticed something else. His extra sensitive nose couldn't help but detect increased arousal from the woman in front of him. What ever she was thinking about was making her horney.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he told Hermione what he was going to do next. He held her hand and brought his wand up to her temple, and began to draw the thought away. Suddenly he found himself unable to move; he had a glimpse of what it was that the witch was thinking off. It was clearly a dream; she was lying on a bed (Sirius's bed) moaning as she was touched by the man lying with her. That man was... HIM! His eyes snapped open as the thought and memories were extracted and he directed the silvery substance into a small potions vial.

'Well Hermione, it's done.' He paused and looked at the vial on the desk. 'Perhaps I should keep a hold of this for a while, until you want to analyse it. I would hate for you to be distracted by it.'

The witch flashed him a sexy smile, and thanked him, before walking out, pausing at the door to look at the man once more. He was staring at the vial, as though in a trance. _Looks like it worked then. _'Remus,' she said aloud, and the man looked up. 'Maybe you could help me work through it. We could share the satisfaction then.'

* * *

Sirius was brooding. He wanted sex. Hell, he needed sex right now. Snape had come by to give a report to the rest of the order and in the process had succeeded in reminding him how little he could actually do for the cause. He wanted to vent, and his only opportunity was no where to be found in the house. Clearly she had gone out for the afternoon. Needless to say he wasn't the happiest guy in the world right now. That was why he was sat in his room with a more or less empty bottle of firewhiskey.

Finishing off the last of the bottle, he put it aside and sighed. His outline blurred for a moment, and then in his place was a huge black dog. It was a trick that he had learnt back in Hogwarts when he was feeling down. A dog doesn't have the same emotions and he didn't feel quite as depressed. Padfoot stalked out of the room and down to the study where he thought he might find his best friend. Indeed he knew the other man quite well. Remus was still sat where he was hours before, when he was paid a visit by Hermione. The vial was still on the bench.

Sirius padded into the room and let out a low whimper. Remus immediately looked around and saw the black dog. He reached out and gave it a good scratch on the head; the dog looked grateful for the attention. Padfoot stared at the werewolf for quite sometime, sensing that there was something wrong with him too; eventually he lay down on the floor and made another whimpering noise. This time Remus looked down and he decided to join him on the floor. Together they sat for quite a while, taking solitude in each others company once more.

'Pads, I don't know what to do... I really don't. There is this woman who is interested in me, but I think she is a bit young.'

The black dog transformed in to his best friend. 'Go on,' he said, encouraging his friend to get whatever it was that was bothering him off his chest.

'Sirius, can I borrow your pensive? I want to show you something. In the strictest confidence.'

'Sure, you know where it is Moony.' Not two minutes later was a silencing charm placed around the room and the door locked. Remus poured the contents of the vial into the basin and waited for it to clear. The pair looked at each other and looked down.

Hermione, it seemed was quite skilled at Legimens. The thoughts and memories of the dream she had given Remus were incredibly vivid. They also had a narrative of sorts. She had been able to communicate the fact that what they were witnessing was the inner most desires of the young witch. They watched as she was pleasured by Remus, the way she imagined the low growls that he made when he was hilt deep inside her. When the imagines went blank they thought it was over, but they were wrong. Hermione, some what in-expertly conjured images of the two men together; at first just pleasuring her, but gradually touching each other, and enjoying it.

When the images had died in the pensive, the men looked at each other. Something primal had stirred within both; they needed satisfaction. Release. It was unfortunate that Hermione wasn't in the house; the pair of them would have re-enacted the images, and added a few of their own. It was a very long time since they had been together physically; but the pull was just too great to resist. Their lips crashed together, and their tongues fought for dominance. It all ended in a minute though, as a knock at the door interrupted them. _I suppose it's a good job... We should wait for Hermione, _thought Sirius. _Though I really do need to get laid, _he added.

* * *

It was widely known that Hermione was an excellent witch, but few knew just how good. The spells that she had cast about the room were exceptionally strong. They had even managed to fool Remus and his werewolf senses. Everyone thought she was out of the house. _Perfect,_ she thought. _A bit of peace and quite for me to do what I like with. _Not surprisingly she was intending on studying magic. However it would have shocked all but Sirius (and possibly Ginny) if they ever found out the spells she was practicing. The two books she had borrowed of Sirius were fascinating, and she couldn't wait to try out a few of the more interesting spells within.

She stripped off to her red lace underwear and lay on the bed. She took out her wand a cast of the first she was intending on using that afternoon. The description was interesting.

_This spell is sure to get the heart racing. Imagine a set of hands upon your body. Then times it by ten. The feeling of hands wanders over your body seeking out your engourgeous regions. For use on males or females. _

One attempt was all she needed. She let out a gasp as invisible hands crept across her body, some warm, some cold. They moved purposely all over her. One hand was stroking the side of her face, another set in her hair. Others were in more sensitive areas; a cool hand had cupped one of her breasts and was rubbing it in the most appealing way. Letting her mind wander, she felt one hand creep towards her warmth. Intellectual as ever, she was curious to see what it would do. What she deemed to the pal of the hand rubbed her clit gently while a finger or two rubbed her opening. Dipping quickly inside the feeling become more intense as her more attention was paid to her clit. One finger was rubbing in slow circles around it, while others caressed other areas. Hermione could feel the orgasm building, as her buttocks clenched, and her hips lifted off the bed slightly. Just when she thought she was going to scream in climax, the feeling stopped for a few seconds, prolonging the intense feeling of pleasure. A second later the finger was back, rubbing once more, heightening the enjoyment for the woman. Just when she felt her release, what felt like two fingers were pushed unnaturally far inside her; it was an incredible feeling.

Not wanting to get too exhausted too quickly she lifted the spell, and searched the book for another. _For females only, _she read. _Not suitable for virgins. _It was called the flower spell. There was no other description. Feeling slightly apprehensive she cast the spell over her lower stomach as the book indicated, and waited. Hermione recognised the feeling of lube being spread onto her, and the touch of a hand. She didn't expect the hand to bunch its fingers together and press at her entrance, pushing into her, quite painfully. After a moment, the pain lessoned, but she was perplexed at the feeling inside her. She closed her eyes and she got a mental image of what was happening. A hand had be pushed inside her, they pain coming from the tightness of her passage. Once the hand was totally in something changed, the fingers spread apart, like the petals on a flower. Then the strangeness of the feeling changed; the hand was moving once more, twisting, and open and closing. _My god, this is quite a feeling!_

* * *

**Authors note:** So, what do you think? Still haven't decided whether to get the three of them together! I need some encouragement I think (hint hint). If you're reading this please let me know what you think! I've had over 8400 hits but only 38 reviews :( I still plan on dedicating chapters to readers, when I use their suggestion, so if you want a tailor made chapter, drop me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know its been a really long time since I updated. I had this chapter written out on paper for a while, but I never had time to type it up, and I did kind of lose track of what I was doing, and some interest, but I'm back with it now – I'm aiming for a chapter a fortnight, hopefully that won't be too much with all my University work. So, do you want the chapter? Thought so!

Now, as I had said at the bottom of my chapters, I will write a chapter for each suggestion given to me in Review form – and this is the first of them. I just want to add that these next chapters are likely to be a bit shorter because I don't want to mix all your suggestions together. I said a chapter for a suggestion, not half of one!

Without further ado, this chapter is dedicated to... **luinrina** who reviewed for Chapter 4 way back when. Thank you for reading and, you know what you'll get if your review...

* * *

'Sirius!'

'Shhh, you'll wake Ginny up.'

'Fine, where are we going?' Hermione whispered in the dark.

Sirius rolled his eyes. _She has to know everything, _he thought exasperatedly, _hmm... That gives me an idea. _'My room, of course. Where else?' he asked, all too innocently.

Moments later there wasn't enough oxygen left in their lungs to whisper; their lips locked together, tongues exploring each other's mouths, hands touching every part they could reach. Sirius manoeuvred them over to the mammoth bed, laying his prize down with ease, his stormy grey eyes displaying a hungry look. He paused as he prepared to follow her onto the bed, his lips jumped up into a crooked smile as he looked down upon Hermione and he waved his wand once.

The last thing that Hermione saw before a black silk scarf wound itself lightly around her head was her lovers eyes and the hunger in them. She felt her heart flutter in reaction. She was, once again nervous.

Despite not being to see Sirius she could sense him in other ways. She could hear him, stood still at the end of the bed, she imagined the wave of his wand as he dimmed the lights – he always liked the lights low. _Romantic._ Suddenly she felt him too – there was a slight pressure on the bed, and then there was a warm hand touching her calf, a tingling of anticipation overwhelmed her. A shiver ran through her, and then another, more violent than the last as his hand was replaced by his mouth. He started lower down planting kisses on her ankle, then further up her leg until she stopped gasping in surprise. Then he stopped.

It was pointless being blindfolded if you knew what your partner as going to do. Sirius, the (very) well educated lover, knew this and changed his tact, moving up to kiss her passionately. She arched up in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him once more, as she began to sit up. Seizing his opportunity he slipped off her nightdress – if you could call it one. It had barely covered her and he had stared in wonder the first time he had seen it. Made of black lace, it just covered her wonderful breasts, more like a bikini than anything else. It was glorious. He pulled away from her, smiling at her moan of disappointment, and swiftly moved down the bed to remove her French knickers. He had to mentally shake himself to carry on – she really was just too sexy for her own good.

Unable to see, Hermione was very conscious of her racing heartbeat and was willing it to slow down for fear of it coming right out her chest. Consequently, she was distracted when she felt his tongue brush over her sex. It felt incredible. The surprise of what he had done was almost as good as the action itself. Almost. He wasn't being very gentle either – he wasn't building up slowly like he normally would. He was bringing her to climax as quickly and as roughly as he could. And she liked it, a lot. His hands had slid under her hips so that he could grip her, holding her tightly as he pleasured her. For a moment she thought that the pitch of her moans would alert the others in the house. As Sirius flicked his amazing tongue once more over her little bud in frenzied urgency, she felt her hips buck despite the strong grip holding her. She smiled broadly as she felt the warmth build up inside of her, suddenly hitting the point of no return. She shouted 'Oh Sirius, yes!' as the top of her voice. _Who cares if anyone hears,_ she thought.

It was perhaps a good thing that Hermione was blindfolded as Sirius had a smug look on his face when he pulled away from the warmth between her legs. He noises Hermione had made as she came were incredible – they were such a turn on that he was unable to control himself and do all the things he had planned to do the woman. _There is always tomorrow, _he thought, as he slid between the soft legs of his lover, parting them gently with his knees.

His hands took in every inch of her, gently running fingers up from her thighs up to her stomach, then gently caressing her pert breasts. His hands paused here for a few moments distracting Hermione while he positioned himself at her entry. His hands slid further upwards again, brushing her neck. Once there he allowed himself to fill her completely in one deep, hard thrust. He felt her move slightly as he hit her back wall with his throbbing head.

Determined to abuse the woman's senses he pulled out completely and slid back in with the same force he previously used, resisting the urge to moan in pleasure at the warm surrounding him. The tight walls were so closely pressed around him the felt unsure if he could move, but of course he did, and it felt good. _Really good._ He shifted slightly and lifted Hermione's legs and thrust again. She whimpered louder. The hungry look that occupied Sirius's eyes was back, and he lifted her hips off the bed and began to slam into her unceremoniously hard. He kept up this steady onslaught and was satisfied to hear the moan of pleasure and pain combined that slipped from Hermione's lips.

Quite suddenly he let her go and moved so that he was practically lying on her, still buried deep, he moved in a different way now. His long shaft rubbed against her sensitive bud sending an extra jolt of pleasure through her. He moved gently this time; with each thrust he kissed her neck, lovingly and passionately. Again he felt her orgasm brew by the way that she had tightened around him – desperate to find more friction.

Hermione was in a world of pure bliss as she felt her heart beat faster, her nipples became a little firmer and her temperature rise as a flush built in her cheeks. She tried and failed to control her breathing. She gave up and screw her eyes up under the blindfold concentrating solely on the feeling of pure pleasure that was overwhelming her remaining senses. Her release was, if possible, more powerful that the first. He throat burnt with the scream of her pleasure.

Sirius, although close to his release, did not climax with her, despite what Hermione has thoughts. He pulled out of her and pumped himself half a dozen times before releasing all over her breasts. Her gasp is what he had aimed for. Moments later he had removed the blindfold revealing his dazzling smile to her.

'My turn,' she said.

* * *

**Authors note:** I think I'm in need for a beta, as it got pointed out to me I do make a fair few mistakes in my stories (and they would have to bug the hell outa me for more chaptersto keep you all happy too) if you're interested send me a PM and I'll get back to you.

Let me know what you think, and make a nice suggestion and I will put it in the story... I've got at least 9 more chapters to write so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hi, So I might be a few days late in posting but I did try my best. I thought that I should warn you all that there will be some slashy scenes in this chapter. But as with all these chapters, they can be read as one shots or together or have chapters missed out, so if you aren't into slash, and aren't even remotely curious don't read this chapter! And a big thank you goes out to Hermisia Draco for beta-ing for me – hence the grammatically better chapters from here on out.

* * *

'Mione?' asked Sirius, peeking into the bedroom on the second floor. It wasn't late but he knew that she had company in the room as he had heard Ginny's laughter from down the hall.

'Sirius? What a surprise! Come in, come in,' came the giggled response of his secret lover. Once inside, the man glanced around, taking in the position of the girls and let out a choked gasp. Ginny… well, let's just say she wasn't wearing the normal amount of clothing that she would normally. She was wearing a bikini top and a mini skirt. In fact, they looked familiar to Sirius as he looked on, quickly realizing that they were Hermione's. 'What do you think? Will Harry notice me in it?'

Trying to act mature wasn't one of Sirius's strong points and he half felt like a teenage boy again. He shook himself mentally and reminded himself that she was most defiantly underage _and _Molly's daughter. A bad idea if ever there was one. 'He would be blind not to notice. It's very… nice,' he answered.

'I'm glad you think so. I'll be back up in a bit, Hermione. I'm just going to grab a drink.' With that, the scarcely clad red head bounded out the door leaving the room's occupants alone.

'So, you wanted me for something?' ventured Hermione with a smile. She couldn't help but think how sexy the man looked dressed in black muggle clothing. It was highly distracting.

'Well, yes, it was about your… fantasy. I know we're having a bit of fun, and you're learning a few new things, but I wanted to let you know that if you want it to come true we're going to have to be proactive about it. That might mean one of us leading Remus on a bit. Erm…' he paused, trying to figure out the best way to put it. 'Physically,' he added.

'Wait a second. You said 'one of us'. You would… but I thought, you're not, are you? I mean, you're just friends right?' the young woman asked, mildly astonished.

'You see, Hermione, back when we were younger we were together for a little while. We tried to figure a few things out and used each other as a sounding board. Only our feelings got a little stronger than we had thought.' He looked away to Hermione's astonishment, and blushed. 'This, if it happened, wouldn't be the first time we'd be together since then. But I didn't want you to be angry if I instigated anything to help us.'

'I think it would be hot to see you two together, but I had no idea,' replied Hermione. 'Maybe this would be best. You could start something with him, then I could, and then he'd be surrounded from both sides, so to speak.' Sirius did a double take as he looked at the young witch, swearing he saw the tell tale glint of a Marauder in her eyes, it was something he had never expected to see in there and he realized, with a jolt, that it was a huge turn on for him.

'Divide and conquer,' they said together.

* * *

Later that evening, Remus was sat in the kitchen, a large cup of coffee in front of him. He appeared to be lost in thought as Sirius entered. It took him a few tries to get a response from the other man.

'Moony? Moony? _REMUS!' _

'What? Oh, sorry, Sirius, I was a world of my own there. What did you want?' the werewolf asked, finally slipping out of the thoughts that had him tightly bound for at least half an hour before hand.

'I wanted to know if you wanted something stronger. You're coffee is cold,' came the reply as Sirius rooted around the in the cellar to find a bottle of Firewhisky.

'Why not? Just a small one then, Pads.' With a flick of his wand, two cut glass tumblers were on the table, waiting to be filled full of the amber liquid Sirius managed to procure.

He handed the tired looking man a glass and took a seat next to him, looking at his friend with concerned eyes. 'What's wrong with you today, Moony? You've been in a world of your own for nearly the whole day. I know the full moon is near, but you'll be fine. I'm here with you, you know that, right?'

'It's not that, Sirius. I'm not worried about the full moon. I'll be fine. I know that.' He paused, taking a large gulp of the liquid and rejoicing in the burn at the back of his throat. 'I've not been able to get that dream of Hermione's out of my head.' He looked over at his best friend. 'It's wrong, Sirius, but I can't stop thinking about being in that situation with her. She's turned into a sexy young woman but I'm old enough to be her father.'

Sirius mentally winced at this and then composed himself, thinking; she_ wanted this too, it wasn't just about me wanting her. She wanted me, too. She is over age and intelligent and mature enough to know what she is doing. _'Moony, she is old enough to know what she wants. She is mature and there is nothing wrong with admiring her. She has grown up a lot in the past couple of years. We ought to take it as a compliment!'

Several drinks later, the two men were laughing at some of the poor details in Hermione's dream. She had, somewhat inexpertly, included Sirius and Remus in some compromising positions and they both agreed that she could do with learning a bit more about two men having sex. 'I mean, she got the principals right but it looked a bit awkward, didn't it?' asked Sirius.

'Well, I don't think she had any idea that we had been together. If she had, I believe she might have included a bit more than just us kissing.'

'Blimey, it has been a while since I'd thought about it though. Azkaban took of all those thoughts. It took me a while to remember that we had that kind of relationship once.'

'I never forgot. "Once you've had Black, you don't go back." You were right. You were the best shag I ever had.' Remus looked shocked with himself for admitting that out loud to his friend. 'Shit,' he quickly tried to back track. 'I meant that it was a –'

He never got to finish that sentence because Sirius, shocked as he was at the admission, took it as a hesitant invitation and turned his friend's head with a gentle hand and pressed his lips against his friend's. Glad that Remus hadn't cursed him, Sirius thought back to the last time they had kissed and found himself getting harder with each thought. Soon all thoughts had left him as Remus, recovered from the shock of having been kissed by his best friend twice in as many days, swiped his tongue gently across the other man's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Sirius's throat. It brought back a flood of memories of the time they had spent together before the Potter's demise. It was also the sexiest sound in the world in Remus's opinion.

Sensing a change in Remus' mood, Sirius opened mouth ever so slightly and was rewarded with Remus reciprocating, the kiss getting deeper and more passionate for the old memories of being together had taken over the pair as their tongues battled for dominance that neither wanted to relinquish. After a few moments, Sirius felt hands tug at the bottom of his shirt and realized that he was being slowly undressed. He pulled out of the kiss and pushed the other man against the wall behind the table.

Remus, being unable to control himself, refused to allow Sirius dominance so close to the full moon. He spun them around and, with a grunt of pleasurable pain, pinned them to the wall and continued the kiss, which quickly became more frantic as the men grew more aroused. A few moments later, Sirius's shirt was on the floor next to them and hands were scrambling on belt buckles, eager to turn the frenzied kiss into something more.

It didn't take long before Sirius had his hand wrapped around his friend's thick shaft, making the werewolf's breath hitching as the dark haired man did extraordinary things with his hands. Sirius, himself, was totally consumed by what he was doing; barley needing to think about the actions his hands were performing and concentrated only on the wonderful noises that he was treated to and how to make then louder.

Remus, however, was unable to think about anything, as he closed his eyes. The way Sirius ran a long delicate finger along the ridge on the underside of his shaft, he felt as though he was ready to explode when the dark haired man rubbed his thumb in small circles over his leaking slit, spreading the sticky liquid to make the feeling even better.

Sirius allowed his hand to grip tighter and built up a steady rhythm on the long shaft, careful to avoid the sensitive tip. He felt the other man get harder and harder as he built up the speed. He heard the familiar note in his friend's moans, telling him that he was so close. He ran his palm over the leaking head and felt the telltale pulse as Remus exploded in his hand with a soft 'Sirius'.

As his eyes opened, Remus saw the need in his friend's eyes and, out of habit born years ago; he dropped to his knees, kissing down Sirius's stomach as he unbuckled the belt that restricted his lover's member. His calloused hands gripped the man's jeans and pulled them down in one quick motion, exposing the man's full length. It was as beautiful as he remembered and he soon set to work pleasing his friend.

Sirius looked down and was greeted with a spectacular sight. Remus looked amazing on his knees. He had one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft and the other cupping the tense balls, slowly massaging them in time with the talented tongue, tracing patterns over the exposed length. Remus gently nipped the shaft and licked over the marks he left, feeling pleased that he could still remember, after fifteen years, exactly what the other man liked. Deciding that he had teased Sirius enough, he swiped his tongue over the throbbing head and then took as much of Sirius's long length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks so to give more contact. The noise that the dark haired man was making was delightful. Having spent so much time together when they were younger, Remus knew that his friend was not going to last long under his treatment and took a deep breath as he felt his friends cock throb dangerously. He relaxed and let the long hard phallus slide further into his mouth and began the undoing of Sirius.

The feeling of Remus taking all of him in his mouth was incredible and it was something that Sirius had never experienced before. The lover for the evening had obviously learnt something new in the past fifteen years or so, as he could never deep-throat Sirius before, try as he might. The way that it felt, tipped him over the edge and he entwined his fingers in his best friend's hair. He pushed himself even further in the man's mouth as he exploded; taking deep breathes to calm his racing heartbeat.

A few moments later, the two men were cleaned up and were reaching for their glasses, avoiding each other's gaze. It was Remus who broke the silence. 'Well, we haven't done that in a while… but I swear we were talking about Hermione.'

'Yes, we were…' he looked up at his friend, that Marauder glint clearly evident. 'Moony, do you want to fuck her?'

The other man was silent for a moment, trying to convince his brain that it was wrong. 'Merlin, yes!'

'Then why don't we fulfill her fantasy? I want it, you want it, _and SHE _wants it. What's the problem?'

Remus was not a marauder for nothing and he soon agreed with his friend. They spent the next hour planning how to get Hermione in bed with them. The dark haired man neglected to tell his friend that he had already had her and could have her at any moment, deeming it much more fun to see Remus flirt with Hermione. He also made a silent vow now to tell Hermione what had happened so that she would be thoroughly shocked to see her old professor coming on to her.

* * *

So thats the chapter. Hoping to update it soon, but I'm not going to make any promises that I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep. Hope you liked it, would love to hear from you.... *Looks downward to the pretty button*


End file.
